Inevitable
by Chibi Pika
Summary: The world is only heading downhil...and Lugia is sick of it. One shot.


Inevitable

I had control over them all, and yet I was still bound.

With but a mere thought, I could focus my energies into calming the fiercest of gales, spawning the most ruthless tempests.

Yet I was still bound.

I watched as they befouled the planet, demolished the natural wonders, ruthlessly consumed all that was good, yet stood powerless as though I were nothing but a bystander, watching some horrific incident with no ability to intervene.

Yet I was still bound, and by my own kin, no less.

I had pleaded with the others of the Order of Legends; I had begged that we could wipe out their pathetic existence, and allow the rest of life to continue its course. And still, my plea had gone unfulfilled.

We were to protect them, we who were chosen were to be the guardians of life, and the preservers of the intricate balance set into motion since the beginning of time. But what was there left to protect? Such death and destruction had ravaged the planet for too long.

So it was, as I hovered over all that day, the expanses of sea cradled beneath me like a child. The clouds had gathered in the wake of the night, and the droplets of water had begun to stream down from the heavens to replenish the Earth. My draconic form floated lazily above the ship, yet another human creation—this one intended to scour the seas, as though they owned it, as though they belonged in it….

It was for my own amusement that, with a wave of an immense wing, I stirred the surf to toss the object within its grasp. Brown eyes with the intensity of a hawk's surveyed the scene with limited enjoyment, although the boat did not lurch as much as I had intended. With the motioning of a single wing finger, the swells increased, and the craft staggered slightly.

It was that second that the unexpected happened.

Brilliant flame erupted from the deck of the vessel, a stark contrast to the ebony veil that my storm had laid upon the surrounding. I had seen humans running across the uppermost level, yet had paid no mind until now—the destruction of the watercraft was their doing. As I looked closer, I saw that a great deal of the passengers on board had already plunged into the sea out of fear, leaving the others to their demise.

I searched for the word within my mind. Terrorism, yes that was what it was called: yet another pathetic act humankind committed against itself. I watched with rising disgust as the humans still on board scattered in a futile attempt to escape selfishly with their own lives.

"You know what your duty to them is," a voice sounded behind me.

With a nonchalant turn of my snakelike neck, I laid eyes upon the young dragon rising up to meet me. The now dense rain left no mark upon her glassy feathers, and the streamlined, vibrant scarlet creature hovered alongside me, using wings like those of a jet to stabilize her flight.

"You realize that if we allow such darkness to consume the planet, then we too are like them," she spoke simply, her voice a soothing cry like that of the striking of a breeze upon a wind chime.

I did not want to respond, I simply wanted to watch the flame burn, watch the humans meet their fate inevitably, destroyed not by me, but by their own kind.

"Look at this…" I uttered finally, the sound of my own voice sounding across the atmosphere. "Humans did that. They are destroying themselves, and we do not have to prevent it."

"I have seen enough death, and I know of the despair that wracks the world." The words escaped her as her golden eyes gained a distant look, as though she were reminiscing about the past. Finally, the dragon shook her crimson head and, motioning with a single clawed hand back at the sea, said, "Yet I say to you: look."

I gazed casually down at the smoldering vessel, observing the current actions with intrigue. The humans had gathered together in hopes of saving each other, many having swum back toward the ship to direct the others to safety. After plunging overboard into the sea's waters, many of them had assisted one another to navigate the very storm I had sustained.

"In less than a year, true darkness will once again plague all of life, and not even something as simple as that will remain," she stated plainly, the chimes of her voice resonating once more in my ears. "If we keep waging war upon the humans, then both they and we will fall in time. Why add to the inevitable suffering?" She left that as her final word, her trump card of the discussion. With that, the dragon threw back her pointed wings, and caught my eyes once more before streaking off through the squall.

My mind reeled in thought, as neither she, nor any of the others had presented it so clearly to me before. True darkness would indeed strike the world, that much was true.

Was the future bleak? Perhaps.

But was it inevitable?

The laws in which I was bound to echoed throughout my mind as I silenced the tempest with a single motion of my wings. Then, feeling as though the storm within my own mind has been quieted as well, I plunged into the sea, the endless being that I ruled over cooling my feathers as I dove into the depths of the expanse that acted more as a guardian over me, than I over it

Inevitable…

No. No, it most certainly wasn't.


End file.
